Rico: The great Xscape(One-shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: after escaping Seaville and rescuing Private from Hans the puffin and company in Hoboken, Kowalski and Private arrive in Monte Carlo to rescue Rico. But Officer X is not going make that easy.
1. Chapter 1

Kowalski's Recap: The propechy was fillfulled and Blowhole has had his revenge. After defeating what was left of the team he sent Rico to Monte carlo, Private to Hoboken, Skipper to DENMARK, and I was sent to the fort knox of aqua funparks Seaville. With help from the North Wind I escaped from Seaville then rescued Private from the Hoboken Zoo. Hans and company forced the North Wind to retreat back to their HQ. with help from Lulu(Phil's girlfriend) we escaped the Hoboken Zoo and shipped ourselves to Monte carlo.

Hotel ambassador

Monte Carlo

September 18th 2015

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

we burst out of our crate and found ourselves in the hotel ambassador mail room. "Okay," I said, "according to my internet research Rico is at the Monte Carlo Aquarium." "I didn't even know they had an aquarium," Private replied. "Neither did I," I said, "Now we need to get out of here" "Why didn't we ship ourselves to the aquarium?" Private asked. "Okay…back in the crate," I replied.

Monte Carlo Aquarium

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

We found ourselves inside the penguin habitat surrounded by other penguins. "It's Private!" one of the penguin shouted, "the penguin who saved us all!" "Private! Private! Private!" "We love you private!" "You save us all from being monsters!" "Thank you Private!" Another Penguin appeared, "And to what do we have the honor of sharing a habitat with us?" "Um…My Friend Rico is here," Private said, "and we need him to rescue my other friend Skipper." "He is the penguin with the scar that been shouting you names for weeks." "Um…yes." "is he the penguin that has a bunch of weapons and things in his stomach?" "Where is he?" I asked. "Private! Kowalski!" Rico said. "Rico!" I said. Rico hugged Private then turned to me, "We're going to rescue Skipper," I said, "next stop denmark."

"Kowalski this feels a little too easy," Private said. "we need to leave now," I said, "Skipper counting on us." "Too bad I'll be counting my payback," Officer X replied. "His running out of one-liners," I said, "Run!" We ran out of the habitat only to fnd X waiting, "I bet you didn't see this twist." I smiled as I took out the space-time teleport, "actually I did." I hit the teleport button and teleported us to the mountains above the city. "We got away!" Private shouted. "take that X," I said. "Yeah!" rico shouted. "You thought it would be that easy?" X asked. "run," I said. "Prepare to finally face justice punks!" X replied. He pulled out his electric baton and started to edge towards us, "seems your suck between a rock and a hard place." "Do your worst X," I replied. Officer X laughed and threw a wire noose around us, "Now to get back to the states and get my job back!" "So close…so close," I said.

Suddenly the North Wind's Jet landed on top of officer X, "I didn't see that coming," X replied as he past out. "Penguins in get!" Classified shouted, "We need to get to Copenhagen immediately!" "What why?" I asked. "Skipper will be put on trial," Classified replied, "and it will be anything but a fair trail…well once they find him of course" We pailed into the jet and it took off leaving a dazed Officer X to the Italian authorities. "Eva plot a course to Copenhagen, Denmark," Classified announced. "Yes sir," Eva replied and the jet rocketed in the direction of Scandinavia. "We're coming for you Skipper," I replied. Rico hacked up a bomb, "Rico!," I shouted, "Not while we inside a jet! I do not want a 19 million dollar bill!" "this jet is actually more then that," Classified said. "Why is that?" I asked. "Well taking into account the price of express construction…30 million dollars," Classified said, "So don't steal and destroy it!" "Your still mad about that," I said. "a little," Classified said. Eva, Short Fuse, and corporal stared at him, "Okay, Okay I'm still mad about that," Classified admitted.

To Be Continued…


	2. this not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
